New Family
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Ziva is begin send to live with Jenny and Gibbs and their 3 kids... Tony/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Israel**

Ziva David came running down the stairs after seeing that her entire room where packed down in boxes, there were begin take away.

Ziva ran straight to her father's office "Papa what is going on, why are they taking me things?" Ziva asked her father Eli.

"You are moving out" Eli said to his daughter in his cold and hard voice, she had gotten used to over the years.

"Why papa?" asked Ziva, she didn't understand why her dad was kicking her out.

"You are going to live with your mother, you remind me to much of your sister" Eli said and got up from his chair.

"Where does she live?" Ziva asked, she had always wanted to meet her real mother, but she didn't won't to move, she wanted to stay here in Israel with her father.

"She live in America with your twin sister" Eli said and walked out from his office with Ziva right behind him.

"Do I really have to go?" Ziva asked hoping her father would let her stay.

"Yes…and you will be leaving tonight" Eli said and left his daughter alone, wail he made a phone call.

* * *

**America**

Jenny and Jethro Gibbs were sitting at the kitchen table when the phone started to ring.

Jenny got up from her seat to answer the phone "Hallo" Jenny said, as she sat back down beside Jethro.

_Hallo…Am I speaking to a Jenny Sheppard?" _asked the man on the other end of the phone.

"Yes this is she…What can I do for you?" asked Jenny, she had a feeling that she knew the man, but she just couldn't remember where she heard his voice before.

"_I am sure you can remember me, my name is Eli David, and I wanted to talk to you about our daughter"_ said the man, who Jenny now knew who was, the man she slept with once and ended with her getting pregnant.

"She is not going to come live with you" Jenny said, and Jethro took Jenny's hand in his, to make her calm down.

"_Oh…I do not want her to come down here, I just wanted to tell you that her twin did not die, I just made the doctors say that so I could have a daughter and now I am sending her back to you, her name is Ziva and she is coming tomorrow morning from Israel"_ Eli said and the phone went dead.

"Who was that?" Jethro asked as he took Jenny in his arms.

"That was Eli, Jardine's bio father" Jenny said; Jethro didn't care that Jardine wasn't his bio daughter, he was the only father she had ever had, Jenny and Jethro got married when Jardine where 4 years old.

"What did he want?" Jethro asked, as he got up from his seat and took Jenny with him, and they walked in to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"He…He…He said that Jardine's twin didn't die, but he just made the doctors tell me that so he could have her" Jenny said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Does that mean she is alive?" Jethro asked, he may already have two daughters. But if the girl Jenny thought she lost was still alive he would do anything to get her back.

"She is alive, he said that he was sending her back to me, and she would be here tomorrow morning" Jenny said with now a big smile on her face.

"What is her name?" Jethro asked and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"Ziva" said Jenny.

* * *

**Israel**

Eli was pulling Ziva out from the car when they got to the airport; wail the driver took her bags out from the trunk.

"Ziva it is not going to help you to be against going to America, you are going know matter what, saw stop fighting" said Eli, staring to get pissed of at his daughter, she could be so dam stubborn sometimes.

"But Papa I do not want to go" Ziva said, she already knew that when her father was in his bad mood, know one should come between what he wanted or something bad would happen; maybe she should just go so her father wouldn't get even more mad at her, and if she was lucky she would get home again soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews : xxkimyxx, brightsilverkitty (), freaksrule (), love0someone0shika.

Chapter 2

**Plain **

Ziva was sitting in the plain on the way to America or more precise on the way to Washington D.C. to live with a woman she had never meet, and one thing her father had said didn't make any since to her, was that she have a twin sister, who she had never meet eater.

So she wasn't just going to live with a woman she doesn't know, but also a girl on her own age, she couldn't believe that her father had never before told her that she had a twin sister, that her father had yet another kid know one knew about.

Her family was the most confusing one she had ever seen, her so called mother and father had been married when he had slept with another woman and when apparently she and her twin was born, and in someway she had ended up with her father and her twin with her mother.

When she was 5 years old she found out she had a half big brother who was 10 years older then her, and when her so called mother got pregnant with her sister Tali, who was born when Ziva was 7 years old and when her sister and so called mother was killed in a suicide bombing not even 3 weeks ago and now she herself was begin send to live with her birth mother.

"Would you like something to drink or eat" a woman's voice asked from the hall beside her seat.

"No Thank you" said Ziva and turned her head to look out the window; _this was going to be a long flight._

* * *

**America**

"Did he say what time she would be landing?" Jethro asked his Wife, who was making breakfast and lunch's for there still sleeping kids.

"Around 10 am, so we should have time enough time to send the kids of to school, before we have to leave for the airport" Jenny said as she finished the kids lunches.

"I will go wake up the kids" said Jethro and left the room, to go upstairs.

Jenny couldn't believe that her second daughter wasn't dead and was coming to live with them, there would soon be four and not three kids in there house, she had know idea how to tell they other kids that they have a sister they had never meet before and Jenny had her doubts that the others would welcome her with open arms; Tim was the only one she didn't have doubts about since he was always nice towards everyone know matter how they where towards him.

Jenny was pulled out of her thoughts when three kids came running down the stairs, with Jethro right behind them.

Jenny put the breakfast on the table and everyone started to eat, "Jardine did you remember to pack your sports cloches?" Jenny asked Jardine.

"Yeeesss" said Jardine in an annoyed voice, she had always hated sports, why couldn't she go to a school like Tim and Abby, and on there school there wasn't any sports only if you picked it as an extra thing.

"I know you hate sports but you will just have to hold on, and do your best and it will be over soon, it is only about 3 more years" said Jethro, both him and Jenny knew that Jardine hated sports.

Abby and Tim where the first once to finish eating "Thanks for Breakfast" they both said, as they left the table to put away there plates, and when they ran upstairs.

"You will have to hurry up if you don't want to be late" Jenny said as she got up from the table to put the things in the sink, ready to get washed when they got back from the airport.

Jardine got up from her seat and gave Jenny her plate before leaving the room to get her things.

"When are we going to tell them about Ziva?" Jethro asked as he got up from his own seat.

"I think we should wait until they come home from school, or else they might not want to go" Jenny said and they walked out of they room hand in hand.

"We are leaving now, so hurry" Jethro yelled up the stairs and not even 20 seconds later Tim and Abby came running down the stairs, they had to wait for Jardine just like they always did.

5 minutes later they where all in the car on the way to Tim and Abby's school, they where both going to a school for gifted kids, they pulled up outside the school 20 minutes before time.

Abby and Tim got out from the car and ran inside and they others drove towards Jardine's high school.

When they got there Jardine got out and walked over to her friends.

After all the kids had been dropped of at school they drove towards the airport.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby: 8 ****years ****old**

**Tim: 10 ****years ****old**

**Tali: 8 years old (Dead)**

**Jardine: 14 years old **

**Ziva: 14 years old **

**Ari: 24 years old**

**Tony: 15 years old**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Jenny**

We pulled up outside the airport 45 minutes before Ziva's plain was meant to land.

I just can't believe that my little girl didn't die that day almost 15 years ago; I know that she isn't little anymore but all my kids will always be my little boy and girls no matter what.

I can't stop thinking about how she looks like; Jardine have my mother's blonde hair and my blue eyes, so maybe Ziva looks more like their father and if that is the case when that might be why he picked Ziva and not Jardine.

I just don't understand how he got the doctor's to lie to me, about Ziva begin dead, maybe he gave them money or threatened them, well it doesn't really matter now, I just hope that she is doing fine, and maybe she knows why he has send her back to me.

I hadn't noticed that Jethro had lead me inside and I now he is looking for a place to sit I will guess, there are still about 30 minutes until the plain is suppose to land.

"Did you remember the sign?" I asked Jethro; if we have forgotten the sign we will never find her, since we have no idea how she looks like.

"Yes I got it right here" he said and took the sign out from his pocket, and gave it to me.

"So what should we do when we get home?" I asked him; Ziva's things will probably first get here later on the week; hopefully she will have some cloches with her.

"Well we will start with showing her the house and her room; and when we will see… Let's just hope that we will not get called in to work" Jethro answered; I really hope we won't get called in to work, I want to spend some alone time with Ziva before the others get home from school.

"_Flight from Tel Aviv have just landed"_

"She is here" I said, I still can't believe I'm going to see her in just a couple of minutes.

"Yes, now we just have to wait for her to get her things and we will see her" Jethro said; my baby will be her any minute now.

The first people coming out from the luggage room were the once flying on first class, one of them was a teenager; the girl was coming straight towards us.

"Are you Jennifer Sheppard?" The girl asked me; is this beautiful girl my daughter.

"Yes, are you Ziva David?" I asked back; my little girl have dark brown curly hair and deep brown eyes, nothing like any of our other kids.

"Yes…can we go now?" Ziva asked us.

"Of course…let me help you with your things" Jethro said and walked over to Ziva's things and picked up one of the bags.

"And who are you?" Ziva asked, and looked towards Jethro.

"I'm Jethro, Jenny's husband" Jethro said and gave her his hand, she looked at it for some time and when she finely took it.

Ziva walked over to Jethro and took her other bag and walked back over to me "I guess we are ready" I said and walked out from the airport with Ziva and Jethro right behind me.

We walked out to the car and I unlocked the trunk and Jethro put the suitcase inside and after that he took the suitcase Ziva was holding and put it in too "How could you carry that suitcase, it was heavier them the one I took?" Jethro asked Ziva.

"It isn't that heavy" Ziva said back and Jethro walked over to stand beside her, and took a hold on her arm "Wow…you are strong" Jethro said.

Jethro opened the door to the backseat and helped Ziva inside; after we all had taken our seat belts on, Jethro started the car and we drove off.

We had been driving for almost 35 minutes when my cell phone started to Ring "Hallo" I answered the phone.

"_I'm sorry to call you Mrs. Gibbs, but your daughter Abby is sick, she has a fever, so you will have to come and get her" _Abby's teacher told me; this is just great, not that Abby is sick but that nowwe can't get to know Ziva a little better without the others begin there.

"Okay we will be there in about 15 minutes" I said and we both hung up the phone "We have to stop by and get Abby she was a fever" I told Jethro and he drove towards the school instead of home.

"Who is Abby?" Ziva asked.

"She is your sister" I told her, she looked confused at me.

"My twin?" asked Ziva, okay I guess Eli didn't tell her what her twin sister's name is.

"No your twins name is Jardine, Abby is Jethro and mine daughter, she is 8 and when we have Tim he is 10" I told her, she didn't look so confused anymore, more scared and sad.

"Is everything okay?" Jethro asked her.

"No…how can you even think that everything is okay" She almost yelled; she seems to have control over her anger, maybe she could teach Jardine how to control her anger.

Jethro pulled up outside Abby's school and I got out from the car and walked inside to get Abby, when we got back outside I helped her in on the back seat, and I got in on the passenger seat.

"Who are you?" Abby asked as she looked over at Ziva.

"Abby, this is Ziva, she is Jardine's twin sister" I told her.

"If she is Jardine's twin when why doesn't she look like Jardine and where have she been?" asked Abby; before I could answer her, Ziva did.

"Not all twins look like each other… and I have been living with my father since I was born, he apparently made the doctors tell your mother that I was dead some he could have me" Ziva told her, and Abby started to smile.

"Mom I like her, can we keep her?" Abby asked; she sounds like a three year old who found a puppy and wanted to keep her.

"Sweetie Ziva isn't a puppy, you can just give to someone else when you don't want it anymore" I told her hoping she would understand that Ziva was going to stay with us.

"Yaaa I'm getting another big sister" Abby said and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jethro**

I pulled up outside the house 20 minutes later, we all got out from the car, Ziva and me took her thing out from the trunk, and we all walked inside.

Ziva and me put her things down right inside the door; I can't believe she is so strong what have that girl been doing.

We went in to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table, wail Jenny helped my little girl put on a movie.

"So… are you hungry?" I asked Ziva, even though she had been flying on first class, didn't mean that the food was better.

"No I'm good" Ziva said.

Before I could ask her anything else my cell phone started to ring, "Gibbs" I answered the phone.

"Yes okay…we will be there" I said before hanging up the phone; Jenny walked in to the kitchen and sat down beside me.

"Is something wrong?" Jenny asked me.

"Yes we have to go to work…so we will have to find a babysitter for Abby" I told her, I hate that we have to work when one of my kids are sick, and it is even worse now that Ziva have just gotten here, and now we have to leave her with a stranger.

"Why do you need someone to sit on Abby?" Ziva asked us with a confused look on her face.

"No one is going to sit on her just look after her" I explained to her.

"I can do that" Ziva said; it is probably not a good idea to leave them alone.

"Sweetie that is probably not a good idea" Jenny told her; Ziva looked at little hurt.

"Okay when who else is going to look after her, since you to should be on your way to work right now" Ziva said; dame the girl is right, we should be on our way to work.

"Okay…but you call us if anything happens" I said and took a piece of paper and wrote down out phone numbers.

"I well" Ziva said and we left the house to go to work.

**Ziva**

I got up from the kitchen table, after Jenny and Jethro left for work; what a perfect first day here, my mom and step dad have to work and I just found out that I have another sister and brother; my new sister is sick.

I can't believe that Jenny and Jethro don't believe that I can look after her, I have looked after Tali so many times that I had stopped counting after the first year looking after her.

I walked inside the living room and sat down in a chair beside the couch, where Abby was lying under some sort of cover.

"What are you watching?" I asked her; she really doesn't really look so good, hopefully she will get better soon.

"Finding Nemo" Abby said, I have no idea what that is but it doesn't look so bad; from the look of it, it's about fish.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"A little" she said back; okay now I just have to find something in this house, I can make her.

"What would you like?" I asked her; hopefully she will pick something I know how to make.

"We have some chicken soup in the kitchen, it's one of those where you just have to add water" Abby said and I got up from the chair and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want to help?" I asked her, when I was almost inside the kitchen.

"Yes" She said and came running in to the kitchen, she walked over to one of the cabins and took out a box of Chicken soup.

"Thanks" I said when she gave it to me.

"You do know how to make it right?" Abby asked me; will she helped me find the things we needed.

"How difficult can it be?" I asked as I held water in to the pan, and put the chicken soup powder in to the water.

"Well if you are just a little bit like Jardine, the soup is going to burn on" Abby said; my twin and I sound more and more not like each.

"Maybe we are nothing alike" I told her.

"You are probably right…you guys don't look like each other eater… Jardine has blond hair and blue eyes" Abby told me; the soup started to boil so I tuned of the heat and took pulled the soup in a deep plate, and gave it to Abby.

"Aren't you getting some?" Abby asked me, I should probably eat just a little bit, since I didn't get much on the plain.

I pulled up some soup for myself and we walked to the living room together, we sat back down on the couch, to eat and watch the rest of the movie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - GZ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Happy second December...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ziva**

Abby and me went back inside the living room, Abby sat down on the couch and was holding the bowl of soup on her lap, I put my bowl of soup down on the sofa table and moved the table closer towards Abby so she could still her soup on the table instead of her lap.

"Thanks Ziva, it's to warm to have it on my lap" Abby said to me.

I picked my bowl of soup up from the sofa table and walked towards the chair I was sitting in before we went out to make the soup "Why don't you sit down here beside me… when you can have your soup standing on the table too" Abby said and patted the spot beside her; so I walked back over to her and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?" I asked Abby as we both started to eat our soup;

Abby nodded her head in a yes and when she turned the movie back on.

We were sitting in silence watching the movie and eating out soup; When Abby had eaten a little over half of her bowl of soup she leaned back on the couch so she was almost lying down "Are you done eating?" I asked her as I finished my own soup.

"I can't eat anymore" she said and looked at me.

"Okay… I will go clean the things while you watch the rest of the movie" I said and got up from the couch, I took both our bowls and walked to the kitchen.

When I got inside the kitchen I put the rest of Abby's soup in the trash cane.

I found the things I needed to do the dishes, I filled the sink with water and soap; I decided that I would also wash the dishes there were already in the sink; it didn't take me long to wash all the things and dry them.

The bigger problem was where all the things had there right place; after looking trough all the cabinets and drawers I finely found where everything belonged.

I looked at the clock on the wall: 01:00 already that would mean that Jardine and Tim would be home soon if they have the same school hours here as we have in Israel.

Hopefully Jenny and Jethro will be home before the kids.

I walked back inside the living room where Abby was lying on the couch watching the credits at the end of the movie "Are you tired?" I asked her as I moved around the couch so I was standing in front of Abby; who was fast asleep.

I lifted her up from the couch and walked up the stairs to her room, while I was opening the door to her room when she started to wake up; I walked inside and put her down on the bed, and helped her getting out and her clothes and get her pyjamas' on.

I helped her lie down and pulled the covers over her and tucked her in "Will you tell me a story?" Abby asked me and gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"I am not sure that, that is a good idea the story's I know are probably to scary for you… and we do not want you to have nightmares… now do we?" I told her hoping she would not get sad.

"No I hate nightmares… will you sing a song for me instead?" Abby asked; I'm glad that her not getting a story didn't upset her.

"I think I can do that" I said and sat down on the bed beside her.

_I'm sorry_

_For all the words I didn't say_

_It's too late_

_Cause now you're gone so far away_

_I feel like I'm lost_

_With nothing left but shattered dreams_

_I'm so lonely_

_I'm holding on to memories_

_But then I feel your love surrounding me_

_And it takes away the pain inside of me_

_I believe_

_I believe we'll be together_

_Another day_

_Another time and place_

_Somewhere, someway_

_We'll meet another day_

_Another day_

_Belongs to you and me_

_Somewhere, someway_

_Another day_

_Oh darling_

_We may be so far apart_

_But I know that_

_You'll always stay inside my heart_

_Forever_

_Cause you're the only love I known_

_Together_

_I'll never have to be alone_

_Your spirit gives me hope to carry on_

_Now I understand that even though you're gone_

_Life goes on_

_Life goes on without you baby_

_Another day_

_Another time and place_

_Somewhere, someway_

_We'll meet another day_

_Another day_

_Belongs to you and me_

_Somewhere__, someway_

_Another day_

_Another time and place_

_Somewhere, someway_

_We'll meet another day_

_Another day_

_Belongs to you and me_

_Somewhere, someway_

_Another day_

When I stopped singing I looked over at Abby how was looking right back at me "I thought you where going to sleep that was why I had to sing to you" I told her.

"Who am I supposed to sleep to that?" Abby more said than asked me.

"I sing that bad?" I asked her; Tali had never told me that I was singing badly.

"No…No you sing really, really good… I couldn't bring myself to sleep, I wanted to hear you sing the song to the end" Abby told me; that girl is just so sweet she reminds me a lot of Tali, it's like I have gotten a second chance.

"Will you lie down with me?" Abby asked me, and moved over a little in the bed to make room for me.

"Sure if you promise me you will go to sleep this time" I said and moved longer up on the bed and lay down beside her.

"I promise" she said and there didn't go long before she was fast asleep; I laid my arm over her and I soon followed her in to the sleeping stage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jethro**

Jenny and me walked out from the NCIS building around 02:15 hour; we have just enough time to drive to Tim's school before he is done for the day, and when drive over to get Jardine who will be out at 03:00 hour.

I'm glad that the case was an easy one, when Jardine and Tim wouldn't get home and find Ziva there before we have had a chance to explain to them that she is there sister and she is going to stay with us.

We went over to the car and got inside the car and drove towards Tim's school; I packed the car outside of the school 7 minutes before he would come out, so Jenny got out from the car and walked inside the school to get Tim.

The school bell rang and not long after kids started to come out from inside the building; I couldn't se Jenny and Tim before they where standing beside the car, they opened the car doors and got inside "Hi dad" Tim said to me.

"Hi son, how was your day?" I asked him as I put the car in drive and drove towards the high school where Jardine went to school.

"It was okay… a little boring without Abby" Tim told us; him and Abby are best friends and probably spend most of their time in school together.

"Well I think you will have to go to school without her for at least a couple of days" Jenny told him; as I pulled up to the high school.

"Well I think I can do that… and I will ask Abby's teacher to give me her homework so she will not get behind" Tim said; I'm so glad that he cares about Abby's school work; both Tim and Abby are caring about how they do in school, if they just could teach Jardine to do the same thing.

Jardine walked out from the building along with some of her friends; when she so our car she walked straight over to us and got inside the car "How was your day sweetie?" Jenny asked her.

"Like any other day" Jardine said and took her seat belt on; and I started the drive home.

"There is something your mother and I need to talk to you about" I said and looked at them trough the back mirror.

"What's that?" Jardine asked; she doesn't seam to be in a good mood she probably got more homework then she usually have.

"Are we having another baby brother or sister?" asked Tim; him and Abby had been asking a lot about getting a baby brother or sister since one of Abby's classmates had a little brother.

"You are not getting a baby brother or sister… but what do you say to a big sister?" Jenny asked him; and Jardine didn't look to happy about it.

"Don't worry Tim it isn't true, they are just playing with us" Jardine said with now a smile on her lips.

"She was not kidding Jardine" I told Jardine; that girl is something for her self, hopefully Ziva isn't like her I don't think I can handle two angry teenager at the same time.

"We are really getting a big sister?" Tim asked; I think he just needs to be sure that it isn't just a game.

"Well you and Abby are getting a big sister; Jardine is 7 minutes older then her" Jenny told them.

"How can she only be 7 minutes younger then me?" Jardine asked.

"Because she is your twin sister" I told her, and both Jardine and Tim were quiet for quit some time.

"She is what?" Jardine was getting a little angry.

"She is your twin, your father took her away right after you guys where born" Jenny said; I could se she was staring to get tiers in her eyes.

"Why didn't he just keep her?" Jardine asked; so fare she is not very happy about having another sister.

"We don't know…but how about you give her a chance before deciding you hate her" I told her; as I pulled up in the drive way.

"Fine when is she coming?" Jardine asked while we all got out from the car.

"She is already here, we picked her up at the airport this morning" Jenny told her; and Tim took Jenny's hand and they walked up to the front door.

"Is she looking after Abby?" Tim asked as I unlocked the front door.

"Don't be stupid Tim, why would they leave her alone with a stranger when they don't even want to leave her alone with you and me" Jardine told her brother.

"Well first of all Tim isn't stupid and second, we didn't have time to find a babysitter" Jenny said and we walked inside, Tim went straight in to the living room to do his homework like he did everyday.

Jardine went inside the living room too but not to make her homework, to watch television.

Jenny and me walked inside the kitchen "I'm going to do the dishes" Jenny said and went over to the sink; I laughs a little at her "What dishes Jen?" I asked her and when she looked in the sink for the first time, and so that there weren't any dishes she walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

I heard someone walking down the stairs and not long after Ziva came in to the kitchen "How did it go?" Jenny asked her and patted the seat next to her.

"It went just fine… she is sleeping now" Ziva said and sat down beside Jenny.

"What have you two been doing all day?" I asked her in hope of getting to know what they have been doing and to start a conversation to get to know her better.

"We watched Finding Nemo; and made chicken soup; while I did the dishes Abby watched the rest of the movie and fell asleep so I carried her up to bed" Ziva told us.

"What did you do while she was sleeping?" Jenny asked her.

"I slept too… What is this?" Ziva asked; what is she talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked her hoping she would make me understand.

"Why are you interrogating me?" she asked; I didn't even notice that we had started to kind of treat her like a suspect.

"I'm sorry Ziver, we didn't mean to make you fell uncomfortable" I said and took her hand there was lying on the table.

"What do you say to meeting Tim and Jardine now?" Jenny asked her, and I stood up from my seat and pulled Ziva up with me.

"Okay… I guess" Ziva said and we walked inside the living room together.

"Tim, Jardine I want you to meet Ziva" I said and they both turned around to look at us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Tim**

I turned around when I head my dad's voice telling Jardine and me to meet our sister.

"That's Jardine and that's Tim" my dad said and first pointed at Jardine and when me.

"Hi" I said; she doesn't look anything like Jardine I through that twins at least looked a little like each other.

"Dad do you really think you got the right kid she doesn't look anything like me" Jardine said: Why does she always have to be so mean, hopefully my new sister is nicer.

"Yes we got the right kid… Ziva just look like your father" said my mother, who was standing behind Ziva and my dad.

Jardine walked out of the living room and probably went to her room "Don't worry about her, she is like that to everyone" I told Ziva and she walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing?" she asked me; and I could see my parents leave the room out of the corner of me eye.

"I'm doing my homework" I told her, and turned back to my work.

She watched me for a little while before she got up from the seat beside me and walked towards the kitchen.

**Jenny**

Jethro and I were sitting in the kitchen when I heard someone coming closer and soon Ziva came in to the kitchen "Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"When can I start in school?" Ziva asked me; we hadn't even thought about getting her in to school.

"Well the office at the high school Jardine is going to, is still open we can go there now is you want to" I said and looked over at Jethro to make sure he was okay with it too.

"Can we?" She asked; it's like she doesn't quit trust us yet.

"Yes come on lets go" I said and got up from my seat and looked over at Jethro "Are you going to stay here and watch the kids or do you want to come too?" I asked Jethro.

"Why don't you two just go… and I will stay here, I'm not sure Jardine is in the mood to watch Tim and Abby" Jethro said; Ziva and me walked to the front door and went outside to the car.

We drove towards the school; I turned my head a couple of times to have a look at Ziva, and every time she had a smile on her face, it's the first time I have seen her smiling since she got here.

I parked in the schools parking lot and we got out and walked inside the building; we walked towards the head masters office and knocked on the door "Come in" said the voice on the other side of the door.

I opened the door and we walked inside "Hi… what can I do for you?" The head master asked and she looked over at Ziva.

"Ziva here would like to begin in school as soon as possible and we were hoping she could go here" I said and sat down in front of the head masters disk.

"What class are you in?" the head master asked Ziva and Ziva turned her head to look at me for the answer.

"She is in first year" I said and looked back at the head master.

"Why don't you know what class you are in?" the head master asked Ziva and before I could answer for her she did it herself.

"Because we have a different school system in Israel" Ziva said and looked out the window; from the head masters office you could see the sports fields.

"Oh what's your name so I can write you in to our system and you should be able to start on Monday" The head master said and turned to her computer.

"Ziva David" Ziva said and walked over to the window so she could get a better look.

"If your mother doesn't mind telling me the rest of your information you can go outside to watch… you just have to go through the first door on your right it leads straight outside" the head master said and I nodded my head and Ziva walked out the door.

**Ziva**

I walked out from the head masters office, I followed the direction she gave me and I was soon standing outside; I walked towards the field were some boys where playing basketball.

When I was almost standing on the side line the ball came rolling on the ground in front of me, I picked up the ball and the boys started to yell at me to throw the ball back to them; I just looked at them and throw the ball towards the basket and the ball went in.

One of the boys came over to me "Nice throw… do you want to play with us?" He asked me and we walked back to the field together.

"My name is Tony by the way" the boy said and gave me a charming smile.


End file.
